Holding My Last Breath
by Ripuku
Summary: A one shot between Dark and Daisuke during the final battle against Krad. Dark and Dasiuke are separate as well as Satoshi and Krad. Soft Yaoi song fic. DxD
1. Chapter 1

Omg its another story from Ripuku!!! This one is a song fic one shot i wrote while babysitting my siblings. it's Evanescence's Holding My Last Breath, hence the title. I cried while writing it and i want to know how many of you guys do, so if you cry, tell me! there is nothing wrong with crying at a story! And I know that the final battle against krad probably doesn't happen inside a volcano, but for the sake of the one shot, it does.

**Title**: Holding My Last Breath

**Authoress:** Ripuku

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Dark/Daisuke slight Yaoi, No lemon

**Full Summary:** A one shot between Dark and Daisuke during the final batlle against Krad. Dark and Daisuke are separate as well as Satoshi and Krad. Character Death, Yaoi, No Lemon. There will be an epilogue but nothing else.

"Dark! Watch out!!!"

Dark dove sideways just as a large energy ball went whooshing past. He was already badly injured and low on energy. The best he could do was dodge Krad's attacks and try not to fall into the pit of molten magma 400 feet below him.

Daisuke watched in horror as the phantom thief dodged around, Krad laughing insanely. He and Satoshi were little help, as they had no magic. Dark was staggering now, blood covering most of his skin and clothes. His wings were almost useless.

'Daisuke,' came his voice Daisuke's head, 'I have an idea on how to kill him but...'

'But what? What Dark?'

'It would require me to die as well.'

'NO! Dark, you can't! I won't let you!'

'Daisuke, it's the only way.'

'No! please Dark no!!!!

His cries were in vain. Dark gave a sudden burst of strength and, locking his arms around Krad, leapt into the air, flying over the magma. He gave one last look at Daisuke...and folded his wings against his body. He and Krad began falling head first toward the magma, Krad struggling in an attempt to escape, screeching in anger.

"DAARRRRRRK!!!!" screamed Daisuke. As he screamed, two red wings burst from his back, and he ran to the edge of the cliff, diving after Dark and Krad.

Krad managed to free one of his arms from Dark's grip and abruptly slammed his clawed hand through Dark's stomach and out through his back. Darks eyes widened and he coughed up a mouthful of blood onto his chin. Krad shoved him away and spread his wings. Dark continued to fall.

Daisuke slammed into Krad, his rage fueling his strength. He managed to shove the white winged angel away from him and continued to dive after Dark. Krad roared in anger and began to follow, only to be stopped by Satoshi, who had sprouted his own pair of ice-blue wings. The two began tearing at eachother trying to gain leverage over the other.

Meanwhile, Daisuke had managed to grab hold of Dark's wrist and pull him into his arms. He flew up onto a ledge and held Dark close to him, the phantom thief was spasming slightly, blood streaming from his mouth.

_/Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long. All I want to say is I love you and I'm not afraid./_

"Dark...No..." pleaded Daisuke.

Dark opened his amethyst eyes and looked up at the redhead. He smiled slightly and wiped away the tears flowing down the tamer's cheeks.

_/Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?/_

"B-but Dark," stammered Daisuke, "Look at you!"

"It's okay, Dai-chan," comforted Dark, "I'm not afraid."

Daisuke's lip trembled as he fought back more tears. He shifted so that he was supporting Dark's head and shoulders with one arm and gripped Dark's hand with his own.

_/Holding my last breath, Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight./_

"Please, Dark, don't go. I- I love you."

Dark smiled up at him.

"I know. I realized that I loved you a long time ago. I guess I should have told you sooner."

He coughed again and more blood dribbled down his chin. Daisuke wiped it away with his sleeve and cradled Dark's head in his arms.

_/I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree./_

Daisuke was crying freely now, his tears falling onto Dark's chest. The phantom thief was trying to console the little redhead, but to no avail. He reached his arm up and pulled Daisuke into a kiss.

_/I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears/_

It was gentle, but expressed Dark's love for Daisuke fully. When Dark leaned back, tears were brimming in his eyes as well.

"I'm...sorry, Daisuke."

_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself, are all my thoughs of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight./_

"Promise me Dasiuke...you'll think of me?"

"Every waking moment."

Dark chuckled slightly, and coughed again.

"Dark...I'm afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Losing you"

"Don't be. I'll see you again..."

"Promse?"

"I promise..."

_Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here, but still you wake and know the truth, no one's there./_

Dark became quieter as the wound inflicted upon him took their toll on his body.

"Dark...please...no..." sobbed Daisuke.

"It's okay...Dai..."

"No it's not! i don't want to lose you!"

"You'll never lose me...I'll be with you...forever..."

_/Say goodnight, don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black. Holding my last breath./_

Dark's grip began slackening in Daisuke's.

"No...no...Dark.."

The thief smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Daisuke..."

_/Safe inside my self are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight./_

"DAAAARRRRK!!!"

Above him, Satoshi had managed to get behind Krad and hold of his wing. He twisted and it broke with a resounding crack! With a shriek, Krad fell through the air and into the pit of molten death below.

Daisuke didn't care. He didn't see any of what had happened. Dark was dead. He wouldn''t have cared if Krad had lived and killed him too.

He bent over and whispered into his love's ear.

"Dark...goodnight...

9999999

omg. I totally friggin' cried again i will post an epilogue shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to you few who have reviewed so far!! In answer to an earlier question, yes, Dark is dead now. I'm sorry!! (Hides from the other fangirls) But I was in an angsty mood while writing it and felt like writing something tragic!!!

This is the epilogue! Enjoy!!

989898989898

Daisuke stared forlornly ahead of him, sobbing freely. He was standing on a small hill under a tree with his parents. Before him was a small, little marked grave. Under the red soil lay the infamous Dark Mousy.

Looking away, he shook him head several times, trying to stop crying. Emiko, also crying, put her hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking down the hill with Kosuke and Daiki. Daisuke remained where he was, staring at the small stone marking the grave. It was so hard to believe that Dark was gone forever. Well, maybe not completely. Memories last forever, and in the right minds, they will never fade from the minds of others.

_Dark, _he thought, hiccoughing a little, _Why did you have to do this? You didn't have to try to kill Krad like that…_

He tried to push away the memories threatening to bubble up again. He kept hearing Darks last words to him.

_I love you, Daisuke…_

He was suddenly overwhelmed by the memories again…Krad, laughing…Darks face as Krad dealt the blow that killed him…Dark, how ironic, as he was the one dying he was comforting Daisuke…His own nightmares…

He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth and holding his head in his head, crying all the while.

"DAAAAAAAARRRRKK!!!"

His scream alerted his parents immediately, who came running up the hill. There they found Daisuke beating the ground with his fist and screaming in his pain.

"DAMN YOU, DARK!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?? WHY?? DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!!!!"

Kosuke pulled the raging boy to him and held him to prevent Daisuke from doing himself bodily harm. Daisuke continued to rage until his voice was hoarse and the tears would come no more. He slumped in his fathers arms and fell silent. Except for a small:

"Why?"

Kosuke looked over at Emiko, with a worried expression on his face. She was sobbing slightly at her son's pain. Kosuke hoisted the trembling boyu into his arms and began walking down the hill. The rest of the Niwas followed and they had a quiet uncomfortable ride home.

As soon as the car was parked, Daisuke ran up to his room to be alone. When he got there, he stood in shock. Every inch of availible space was covered in black feathers. Just like Dark's...

As he walked in, the window blew open and all the feathers began whirling about the room. In the wind, Daisuke could hear someone's voice.

The voice became clearer and he realized that it was Dark. The feathers continued to whirl and Daisuke began to make out the form of someone standing in the middle of them.

After a moment, Dark stood in front of him. Daisuke could see his desk through the phantom thief's form, but there he was.

"Dark...?" his voice wavered as he tried not to cry again.

"Daisuke!" Dark sounded exactly the same as ever, even cheerful at the sight of the redhead. "Emo-chan!"

Daisuke laughed a little at his new nickname and Dark sort of glided slashed walked over. He ruffled Daisukes hair and Daisuke found that he could feel it, though Dark's touch was cooler than it had ever been.

"D-dark..." Daisuke was crying again, "Why did you have to...?." he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Die?" asked Dark and Daisuke nodded. Dark shrugged.

"It's just the way things are. Hey, Krad died didn't he?"

Another nod.

"Well then it wasn't for nothing."

Daisuke burst into loud tears. He sank to the floor and did nothing to try and stop them.

"Hey, hey...Emo-chan...don't cry please?" Dark knelt down by Daisuke and brushed his hand down Daisuke's face. "I don't like it when you cry..."

Daisuke hiccoughed and looked up. He suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes halfway and saw Dark smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be around every so often. I'm not abandoning you to life of misery."

Daisuke nodded and fell asleep. Dark picked him up and laid him on the bed. (A/n I don't know how..) He bend over and kissed Daisuke near his ear.

"Goodnight Daisuke."

He vanished and so did the feathers.

Except for the one in Daisuke's hand...

THE END!

ARRRGGGGHHHH!!! this totally sucks!!!! It so does not have any of the feeling in it that i wanted and is choppy!! BUT I CAN'T FIX IT!!!!!! I'VE TRIED!!!!!

sigh if you hate it, oh well. Love it? Review.


End file.
